Depresión
by Winned
Summary: Saga Masamune, tras el divorcio de sus padres, haber perdido a su primer amor y descubrir que no era el verdadero hijo del hombre que siempre considero su padre, ¿Como podía evitar no caer echo pedazos?


Deje caer la botella de zaque contra el piso, y una vez que toco el mismo comenzó a derramarse en el…

Mi vista era borrosa, tenia nauseas, jaqueca y sueño acumulado. Mi casa estaba hecha un desastre, no solo olía mal…había basura por doquier, trastos amontonados en el fregadero, y montones de botellas de cerveza en el recibidor.

Apenas en la mañana me habían cortado el agua y la luz, según los empleados que llegaron a mi casa, se había notificado en la correspondencia que se encontraba en el buzón hallado en mi jardín, que se me revocarían los servicios por no haber pagado 3 meses de servicio… a decir verdad no me importaba en lo absoluto, a decir verdad…hace meses no me molestaba ni en voltear a ver ese maldito pedazo de metal come sobres…

Me levante del suelo y me dirigí dificultosamente a mi habitación, tambaleándome una y otra vez tirando una que otra cosa en mi camino…hasta que llegue a la entrada del mismo, me recargue en el marco de la puerta y mire con molestia mi cama…

Podía ver a una chica pelirroja en ella, pacíficamente dormida con la espalda desnuda y de la cintura para abajo, cubierta con el cobertor. Y en el suelo, toda su ropa…

-Mierda…

No recordaba su nombre, ni como la conocí… ni siquiera recordaba su rostro…

Era otra extraña más, que me ayudaba a olvidar…

Me tambalee hacia la cama y me abrí espacio en ella, abrazando al desconocido cuerpo desnudo que se encontraba ante mí. La chica levemente despertó y me beso intensamente en los labios para caer dormida nuevamente mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho…

…pero a pesar de todo… mi rostro seguía siendo el mismo, lleno de inexpresividad y silencio proveniente de mis labios…

Atraje con más firmeza a ese frio cuerpo esperando recibir un poco de calor, cerré los ojos esperando no ser capaz de volver a abrirlos otra vez…

Deseaba más que a nada morir, anhelaba tener ese sueño sin despertar. Quería deshacerme del dolor, la agonía y avaricia que se apoderaba de mi propia existencia… quería, borrar toda la carga que estaba sobre mí, borrar el dolor que sentía y nunca jamás volver a sentirme vulnerable…

…pero por más que anhelase aquello…

…era demasiado cobarde como para suicidarme…

Enterré mi frente en ese pelirrojo y femenino cabello…

…_-…Ritsu…-…_

No le veía sentido a mi existencia, solo era una complicación más que evitaba que mis padres se divorciasen lo antes posible…

…siendo el hijo de un amante y no del hombre que por toda mi vida considere mi padre…

Perdiéndolo a él…aquel chico tan puro y honesto, que me hacia olvidar mis problemas… y provocaba, acelerados latidos de mi frio corazón…

…todo se volvió tan estúpido… repulsivo… tan ilógico…

…todo había perdido sentido en mi mundo, y el tiempo se había detenido…

¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida?

Sexo, Drogas, Sexo, Drogas, Sexo, Drogas…

Todo era igual, todo era así todos los días…

Una rutina de mierda…

Me levante bruscamente de la cama y tambaleando llegue a mi escritorio. Comencé a golpearlo y a tirar al suelo todo lo que pudiese romperse.

_-¡Saga-kun! ¿¡Que pasa? ¡Saga-kun!_

¡¿Qué demonios había hecho mal? ¿¡Porque se fue sin decirme una sola palabra!

¡Un día antes de que desapareciese lo habíamos vuelto a hacer! ¡No tiene sentido!

…a menos que… el…

…en verdad, no me amara…

_-¡Saga-kun!-_ Ella continuo gritando mi nombre y pude notar que estaba llorando, no por el quiebre de su voz, si no… porque, mi puño derecho se encontraba en el despedazado espejo del escritorio… el cual la reflejaba… entre esa _tinta _roja…

Mi mareo empeoro, salí de ahí como me fue posible y fui directamente al baño cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos, me incline rápidamente frente al inodoro y separe los labios. Seguido de eso el cuarto de baño rápidamente comenzó a apestar a alcohol, drogas y comida chatarra…esos enfermizos olores juntos me mareaban más de lo que ya estaba, haciéndome imposible el dejar de vomitar.

Cuando mi estomago finalmente estuvo vacio y no había nada más que jadeos cansados saliendo de boca, me puse débilmente de pie y me mire en el espejo frente al lavabo…

…no fui capaz ni de reconocerme… ¿Quién demonios era el sujeto frente a mi?... ¿Qué demonios me había ocurrido?...

…yo no solía ser así…

…yo no podía ser ese chico…que no paraba de llorar…- _Ritsu_…-Me desmorone en el suelo y me abrace a mi mismo en posición fetal, la vista se me nublo aun mas por las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar. Estire un poco el brazo y alcance una de mis tantas botellas de cerveza que se encontraban por toda la casa, le di un sorbo…seguido de un gran trago…

…me estaba rompiendo en pedazos…

…ya no podía resistirlo, todo se había vuelto tan difícil… tan, doloroso…

_-¡Ritsu!...-…_pero, por más que lo aclamara… quizá… el no regresaría…

…más de 3 meses sin verle, ni una nota de su parte…el extranjero…y una prometida de por medio…

…mis esperanzas estaban más que marchitadas…

…las lagrimas empapaban mi rostro mientras yo me sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza, como si tuviese planeado arrancármela…_-… ¡Te amo!…-…_mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, estaba débil… confundido y desorientado…

…estaba asustado…

No quería terminar en un psiquiatra o en alcohólicos anónimos, o cuidando un bebe… proveniente de una total desconocida…

Pero… mis fuerzas se habían ido…

No me sentía capaz de salir de esta por mi mismo…

…

Di un brinco en el suelo, y del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque mi teléfono que no dejaba de zumbar…

Cuando vi el nombre en el registro lo pensé dos veces antes de contestar… considere en colgar…

…pero…aun así… finalmente… apreté la tecla verde, del costado izquierdo…

…_-…Yokosawa… por favor, ayúdame…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Antes de que me ataquen con malos comentarios u.u quiero decir que fue solo una forma de ¿"expresarme"? Ya que Takano dijo que había caído en una depresión cuando sus padres se separaron, desapareciendo Ritsu, y enterándose de que no era el verdadero hijo de su padre. Así me imagine yo su depresión más una corta escena del anime. <strong>

**¿Reviewers? **

**PD: No suelo escribir cosas como estas, normalmente soy cursi jaja Probare una historia de amor la próxima vez :)**


End file.
